


Worth Your While

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen could get used to her, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Your While

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Aizen/Hinamori: the second time - She's even more nervous because she knows what to expect_

He could get used to this, he thinks - her eagerness to please him, the way he feels her looking at him whenever he's nearby, how she still addresses him as 'Aizen-taichou' all the time; she's not as bright as she might have been, perhaps (her eyes shine when he offers her the smallest kindness) but then, he has little need of a companion whose intellect is a match for his own - she's soft and sweet and so terribly afraid of disappointing him (so terribly unaware of all the people to whom she means something, mistaking their love for pity and mistaking his pity for love).

At the very least, he can bear it long enough to make her death worthwhile, instead of merely necessary.


End file.
